Tao In Wonderland
by Lee Hwi Na
Summary: "Dimana aku?"/"Hei!"/"HUEEE, TAO INGIN PULANGGG."/"HUAHH!"/" Namaku Chen!"/"TUAN KELINCI!"/"Um..." [Cast ALL EXO MEMBER]
1. Chapter 1

**Tao In Wonderland**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : The characters isn't mine_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi/Shou-ai/BL_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 1 : Down the Rabbit Hole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. _Dimana aku?_ Batinnya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Lantai ruangan itu bewarna pink dengan warna putih mengwarnai dinding ruangan itu. hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan sebuah pintu diujung ruangan.

Merasa tak nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, Tao menghadap kearah tubuhnya sejenak.

Matanya membulat.

Saat ini ia tengah memakai sebuah _dress _bewarna biru langit dengan apron bewarna putih lengkap dengan sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki belang hitam putih. Bando pita bewarna hitam menghiasi surai hitamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pikirnya. Matanya masih membulat.

Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang mengejar seekor kelinci putih–oh, lebih tepatnya pemuda dengan telinga dan ekor kelinci. Pemuda itu memakai rompi dan membawa sebuah jam dan terus berteriak "Aku terlambat!".

Awalnya ia hanya berniat mengikuti pemuda kelinci itu karena menurutnya pemuda kelinci itu menarik dan lucu. Sialnya, ia malah terjatuh disebuah lubang yang dimasuki oleh sang semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia, dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Ia tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Ia melihat sekitarnya–dan menemukan sebuah meja dan pintu di ujung ruangan. Taopun berjalan menuju kearah pintu itu dan membukanya.

Tapi makin lama pintu itu semakin kecil dan Tao membuka pintu terakhir–yang ukurannya kecil sekali. Gagang pintu itu berteriak, "Hei!"

Sontak Tao melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pintu tersebut.

"Hati-hati sedikit!" Teriak gagang pintu itu–lagi.

"Maaf, ehm..?"

"Nama ku Kai! Kau ingin masuk?"

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Cobalah dengan meminum minuman dimeja itu!" Suruh Kai.

Tao menoleh kearah meja yang ditunjuk oleh sang gagang pintu. Ia mengambil sebuah botol minuman misterius bertulisan "DRINK ME".

Dengan cepat Tao meminum minuman itu tanpa rasa curiga. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menyusut ke ukuran yang tepat untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Kuncinya?" Tanya Kai.

Tao mendongak keatas meja–mencari kunci tersebut.

Dan benar saja, kuncinya berada diatas meja. Tao mencoba memanjat meja itu, tetapi nihil. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memanjar meja itu.

Tao mendengus kesal, "Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

Tiba-tiba sekotak kue bertulisan "EAT ME" muncul dihadapan Tao.

"Makanlah." Kata Kai.

Tao menggit kue itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membesar memenuhi ruangan.

Mata Tao mulai memerah. Tao merasa sedih. Ia ingin pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman, bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Memikirkan kedua orangtuanya dan boneka pandanya membuat ia ingin menangis. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tao mulai menangis, bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari matanya–membuat genangan air yang besar dan menyebabkan ruangan itu tergenangi air mata miliknya.

"HUEEE, TAO INGIN PULANGGG." Tao menangis keras.

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari mata panda Tao, membuat Kai panik.

"Tenang! Jangan menangis! Lihat! Masih ada sedikit cairan yang tersisa di botol! Minumlah!"

Tao masih menangis.

"Tenanglah!" Teriak Kai, raut wajahnya terlihat panik seiring bulir-bulir air mata Tao yang berjatuhan.

Perlahan, Tao mengambil botol itu–diiringi isak tangisnya. Ia meminum tetes terakhir dari botol itu dan berhasil menyusut menjadi kecil kembali dan masuk ke dalam botol. Ia melewati pintu melalui lubang kunci.

Dan sampailah Tao di Wonderland.

_Tao In Wonderland_

Botol yang Tao tumpangi terus berjalan seiring mengalirnya air dan mendarat secara mulus didaratan. Taopun segera turun dari botol tersebut.

"HUAHH!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik pergelangan tangan Tao. "Ayo, menari bersama~" Ajak pemuda dengan tempurung kura-kura yang menempel dipunggungnya dan bertelinga babi.

"Aku menolak!" Tolak Tao cepat.

Pemuda itu sontak berhenti menarik pergelangan tangan Tao. Ia menoleh kearah Tao. Wajahnya menatap Tao horror.

"Kau.. menolak untuk menari bersamaku?!"

"Ehm, bukan itu maksud Tao, ehm.." Ucap Tao salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah. "Berarti kau ingin menari bersamaku? Baiklah~"

Pemuda itu langsung menarik pergelangan Tao kembali dan menyalakan musik dari sebuah kotak musik–yang entah dari mana bisa muncul. Pemuda itu langsung menarik Tao mendekatkan tubuh Tao ketubuhnya dan saling menautkan tangan mereka. Merekapun mulai berdansa.

"Jadi namamu Tao?" Tanya pemuda itu ditengah acara(?) dansa mereka.

"Ya, dan.. kau?" Balas Tao.

"Namaku Chen!"

Tao hanya ber-oh ria. Merka berdua terus menari. Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat pemuda kelinci yang ia lihat dan ikuti sebelumnya.

Tao langsung berteriak kearah pemuda kelinci itu cepat, "TUAN KELINCI!" Teriak Tao nyaring.

"Aku terlambat! Aku akan terlambat!" Pemuda kelinci itu menghiraukan panggilan Tao dan terus berlari kearah hutan.

Dengan cepat Tao mengejar pemuda kelinci tersebut, menghiraukan teriakan Chen yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sesampainya dihutan, Tao kehilangan jejak sang pemuda kelinci. "Hosh–Dimana dia? Hosh.."

Tao mencari disekelilingnya, tapi ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya pemuda kelinci tersebut.

Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Tao dikejutkan oleh datangnya seorang pemuda manis berekor kadal. Sebuah tas bewarna kuning dengan gambar bebek menggantung manis dipunggungnya. _Apalagi ini?_ Batin Tao.

"Halo! Kau pasti Tao! Namaku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu~ Kau sedang mencari apa?" Ucap Baekhyun riang.

"Halo Baekhyun, tapi apakah kau melihat tuan kelinci?"

"Kau kehilangan jejaknya? Biar ku bantu!"

Baekhyun membuka sebuah peta dari tas yang dibawanya dan mulai meneliti tulisan-tulisan dipeta itu.

5menit berlalu...

10 menit berlalu...

15 menit berlalu...

1000 tahun kemudian.. #eh

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan petanya.

"Jadi, dimana ia?" Tanya Tao.

"Um..."

"Kau tahu?"

"Um..."

"Maaf–Tao, aku tak tahu! Aku salah membawa peta hari ini!"

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan."Yasudahlah, terimakasih." Ucap Tao. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menyelusuri hutan–sendirian.

_Tao In Wonderland_

Tao terus berjalan menyelusuri hutan, sampai sebuah asap mengenai wajahnya, membuat Tao terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tao..."

_._

.

.

**TBC...**

P.S : Oke. Ini ff pertama author. Jadi, mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangannya dan author akan mencoba lebih baik lagi. Maaf hanya sedikit. FF ini diadaptasi dari cerita fairytale yang terkenal, Alice In Wonderland. Ada beberapa adegan yang sama, tapi membuat FF Tao In Wonderland ini murni ide author. Author juga menambahkan beberapa adegan baru. Jika kalian tak suka, mohon maaf. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca FF pertama author yang abal ini!

Nah, siapa hayo yang sudah menunggu Tao? kekeke~

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!, Gamsahamnida!~

XOXO,

Lee Hwi Na.

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tao terus berjalan menyelusuri hutan, sampai sebuah asap mengenai wajahnya, membuat Tao terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk!"_

_"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tao..."_

**Tao In Wonderland**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : The characters isn't mine_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi/Shou-ai/BL_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 2 : ****Advice from a Caterpillar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menyeritkan dahinya bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Xiumin" Jawabnya singkat. Xiumin menghisap kembali pipanya. "Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu disini." Tambahnya.

"Berarti... kau tahu kan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Tao.

"Huh? Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawab Xiumin santai.

Tao mendengus kesal. Pemuda dengan kedua kaki menyerupai ulat didepannya ini sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Yasudahlah." Tao melangkahkan kakinya–ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu–"

"Apa?"

"Satu sisi akan membuatmu menjadi besar dan sisi lainnya akan membuatmu menjadi kecil. Itu adalah hukum didunia ini." Ucap Xiumin.

Tao terdiam sejenak. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Jamur." Jawab Xiumin singkat.

Tao kembali terdiam. Lalu ia memotong dua jamur yang ia temukan disekitarnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Satu sisi akan membuatnya menyusut lebih kecil , sementara yang lain akan membuat ia menjadi besar. Lalu ia memakan jamur yang disebelah tangan kanannya. _Semoga kali ini berhasil_ Batinnya.

*PUFFFF* (?)

Dan, TA-DA! It's B.A.P! #eh #salah

TA-DA!

Tao berhasil! Ia kembali ke ukuran semula. Sekarang ia mengerti. Sisi disebelah kanan akan membuatnya kembali ke ukuran semula, sedangkan sisi disebelah kiri akan membuatnya menyusut menjadi kecil–ini adalah kesimpulannya untuk sementara ini.

Tao meloncat kegirangan. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Xiumin sambil berteriak, "Terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

_Tao In Wonderland_

_._

_._

_._

Tao terus menyelusuri hutan itu sambil bernyanyi kecil dan sesekali meloncat kegirangan.

"Meow. Meow."

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sepertinya ia mendengar sebuah suara tadi. Apa hanya perasaannya? Tao melihat sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri disana.

Hal itu sukses membuat Tao merinding. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Meow."

Kali ini sebuah mata muncul didepan Tao. Membuat Tao terlonjat kaget. "HUAH!"

"Meow."

"Jangan menunjukkan dirimu setengah saja! Kau membuatku kaget." Tao mengelus dadanya.

Lalu perlahan sebuah hidung, mulut, dan ekor muncul. Makin lama sosoknya makin terlihat jelas.

Sekarang, didepannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan telinga dan ekor kucing. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja bewarna putih polos dilengkapi dengan rompi bewarna hitam. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana panjang bewarna hitam. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu melengkapi penampilannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap pemuda berekor kucing itu.

"Aku Chanyeol si Cheshire Cat. Kau pasti... Tao kan?" Sekarang Chanyeol sudah berada diatas pohon.

"Iya, kau benar. Ehm, apakah kau tahu arah mana yang harus aku tuju? Aku tersesat."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ikuti aku."

.

.

.

Tao yang mengikuti Chanyeol telah sampai disebuah persimpangan jalan. Ada sebuah papan yang menempel di sebuah pohon besar ditengah-tengah persimpangan jalan tersebut. Papan berbentuk panah yang menghadap kearah kiri bertulisan Mad Hatter sedangkan papan lainnya yang menghadap kearah kanan bertulidsn March Hare.

"Jadi... Jalan mana yang harus kuambil?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar–memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tentu saja keduanya!" Jawab Chanyeol semangat.

Tao menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Aku serius, Chan–"

"_IT'S SHOW TIME_!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak, memotong perkataan Tao yang masih belum selesai.

Ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh(?). Membuat Tao sweatdrop. Tapi hal itu membuat pohon-pohon belakang Tao terbelah menjadi dua–membuat jalan untuk dilewati.

"Kita sudah sampai disini, tak ada pilihan selain tersesat. Ayo kita masuk!" Chanyeol segera berpindah-pindah tempat dari atas pohon ke bawah pohon. Tao hanya pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol.

_Semoga kali ini pilihanku benar..._

.

.

.

_Tao In Wonderland_

_._

_._

_._

Mereka terus berjalan. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah jalan lain, dimana semua pohon gundul dan terdapat banyak gagak yang membuat tempat itu semakin terlihat seram.

"Baik, sisanya tinggal lanjutkan sendiri. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja. Bye Bye, meow!" Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

"Huh?" Tao baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah menghilang. "YA! CHANYEOL!" Teriak Tao.

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"... sial."

Mau tak mau Tao melanjutkan perjalanannya sendirian. Taopun melangkahkan kakinya, menyelusuri tempat asing itu sendirian. _Tetap berjalan l__urus saja..._

Tao mengikuti saran Chanyeol, untuk berjalan lurus terus saja. Semoga kali ini saran Chanyeol benar.

.

.

.

Tao melihat sebuah gerbang didepannya, iapun membuka gerbang itu perlahan. Disana ada sebuah meja yang cukup panjang. Dan terdapat tiga orang yang duduk di meja itu. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat berbagai jenis kue dan perlengkapan minum teh.

Tao berjalan mendekati meja itu.

"Tak ada ruang lagi." Kata pemuda pertama–yang duduk dipaling kiri. Wajahnya tampan–juga cantik. Ia memakai kemeja bewarna putih polos dipadukan dengan rompi bewarna merah muda cerah dan sebuah jas yang menjuntai hingga selutut– semua kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Penampilannya lengkap dengan sebuah topi bewarna merah muda juga boots bewarna putih.

Pemuda kedua yang duduk disebelah pemuda pertama mengangguk pelan. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan–imut. Telinga dan ekornya menyerupai kelinci–menambahkan kesan manis diwajahnya . Pakaiannya serba putih–dilengkapi dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam.

Tao menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kami hanya bercanda, duduklah." Ucap pemuda ketiga–yang duduk didepan pemuda pertama dan kedua.

Tao mengangkat bahunya bingung. Ia duduk di sebelah pemuda ketiga, pemuda dengan wajah tampan bertelinga dan berekor tikus. Rambutnya bewarna pirang keemasan, bagian bawah rambutnya bewarna cokelat kehitaman. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja putih dan rompi berwarna merah marun serta dasi kupu-kupu. Ia memakai celana bewarna cokelat tua dan sepatu bewarna senada dengan celananya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Tao sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

"zzzz" Pemuda disampingnya sudah masuk kealam mimpi dengan waktu kurang dari 3 detik.

"..."

"Dia memang begitu, makanya kita memanggilnya Dormmouse , benar kan D.O?" Pemuda pertama tadi berkata sembari meminum tehnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil D.O itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah–Selamat datang di Mad Tea, namaku Luhan si Hatter. Dia D.O si March Hare dan yang disebelahmu itu Sehun si Dormouse. " Ucap Luhan–sang pemuda pertama rupanya sambil menunjuk D.O dan Sehun dengan dagunya.

Tao hanya mengangguk imut.

"Kau suka teh? Tanya Luhan.

"Ya."

Dengan cepat Luhan menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang baru–untuk Tao. Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Tao.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tao sembari meminum tehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain teka-teki?" Ajak Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uhm.. baiklah."

"Mengapa gagak seperti meja tulis?" Tanya Luhan. Pertanyaan pertama yang sukses membuat Tao bingung.

Tao gelagapan. Ia tak tahu jawabannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab asal saja. "Karena mereka memiliki kemiripan yang sama!"

Ketiga orang disana langsung tertawa. Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sehun terkekeh sedangkan D.O tertawa kecil. Mereka terus tertawa, membuat Tao makin bingung.

"Jawabannya adalah mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain sama sekali." Kata D.O sembari tertawa kecil.

Wajah Tao langsung berubah merah padam. Ia merasa dihina dan telah dibodohi. Itu benar-benar pesta teh terbodoh yang pernah ia datangi.

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah kereta kuda berhenti didepan Tao.

"Wah, sepertinya sang ratu mengirim seseorang untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Balasan review :**

**TaoKYU** : Terima kasih banyak. Haha, sayangnya bukan kris atau ratu yang jahat itu(?). FF ini memang diadaptasi dari cerita Alice In Wonderland, tapi author menambahkan banyak adegan buatan sendiri. Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**MidnightPandaDragon1728** : Terima kasih. Ini sudah update.

**Taoris Saus Tiram** Terima kasih. Ini sudah di update

P.S : Chapter 2 udah diupdate nih. Terima kasih banyak telah membaca Tao In Wonderland. Ikuti terus kisahnya! Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan didalam cerita. Sekali lagi, GAMSAHAMNIDA~

.

.

.

XOXO,

Lee Hwi Na

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Baru saja ia ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah kereta kuda berhenti didepan Tao._

_"Wah, sepertinya sang ratu mengirim seseorang untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao In Wonderland**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : The characters isn't mine_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi/Shou-ai/BL_**

**_A/N : Maafkan author yang telat atau lama update, tugas menumpuk disekolah.. maafkan author ini..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 2 : The King and Queen****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kereta kuda tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan bertelinga dan berekor kelinci. Rambutnya bewarna pirang terang.

"TUAN KELINCI!" Pekik Tao.

Pemuda kelinci itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung menyeret Tao masuk kedalam kereta kuda. Tao? Hanya pasrah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda kelinci itu. Tao langsung duduk disebelah pemuda kelinci tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan perlahan.

Didalam kereta kuda itu Tao terus bertanya kepada sang pemuda kelinci. Siapa namanya, kenapa dirinya bisa berada di dunia ini, mengapa ia bisa berpakaian seperti ini dan lain-lain.

"Tuan kelinci, siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao.

"Kris." Jawab sang kelinci singkat.

Tao hanya ber'oh'ria dan kembali berbicara.

Tao tak hentinya berbicara–sampai kereta kuda tersebut berhenti mendadak, membuat Tao tak sengaja terjeduk.

"Auch." Tao mengelus pelan keningnya yang agak memerah karena terjeduk tadi.

Dengan cepat pemuda kelinci itu membuka pintu kereta kuda–dan turun yang diikuti oleh Tao yang masih memengangi keningnya.

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah istana megah nan mewah. Kris membukakan pintu istana tersebut–membiarkan Tao memasuki istana terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya dirinya sendiri.

Saat Tao memasuki istana tersebut, terdengar suara terompet yang ditiup. Saat ia menoleh kesebelahnya, sang pemuda kelinci sudah tak ada. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Kris sudah berada jauh darinya dan sedang meniup terompet. Disebelahnya ada seorang raja dan ratu.

Tao berjalan kedepan.

"Halo gadis kecil. Namaku Suho, dan disebelahku ini adalah istriku, sang ratu, Lay." Suho menunjuk Lay yang berada tepat disebelahnya menggunakan dagunya.

"–AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN! AKU LAKI-LAKI TAHU!"

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin pulang kan?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja!" Teriak Tao cepat.

"Yasudah, pulanglah."

"Caranya?"

"Ketempat awal kau sampai didunia ini."

"Semudah itu?"

Suho tersenyum–lagi.

Tao hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan berbalik menghadap kearah pintu."Terima kasih." Kata Tao pelan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, tapi anehnya pintu tersebut tak bisa terbuka, lebih tepatnya terkunci. Saat Tao berbalik menghadap kearah Suho, tiba-tiba Suho dan yang lainnya sudah tak ada disana. Sekarang hanya Tao sendiri diruangan itu. Sendirian. Hanya dirinya sendirian. Berada ditempat yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Tak ada siapapun. Tao mulai merasa takut, bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa pulang? Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Boneka pandanya? Tas Guccinya? Berada disebuah tepat asing tanpa seorangpun disana. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao? Tao!"

"TIDAKKK!"

"Tao! Bangunlah!"

Tao membuka matanya cepat. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"Tao, kau tak apa? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya ibu Tao khawatir.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tak apa, ma."

"Yasudah, mandilah dan siap-siap pergi kesekolah." Jawab ibu Tao sembari mengelus rambut Tao sayang.

.

.

.

Terlihat Tao tengah berjalan dilorong sekolah. Pikirannya melayang pada mimpinya semalam, tentang dirinya yang berada di Wonderland. _Apakah benar itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata? Tapi cukup seram juga... _Batin Tao bertanya-tanya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Tao tak melihat kearah depan. Membuat dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Untungnya tubuh Tao bisa digolongkan ke tubuh yang cukup besar, jadi Tao tak terjatuh karena tertabrak.

"Maaf, aku melamun!" Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa." Balas orang yang ditabraknya tersebut singkat, padat dan jelas.

Tao masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Alisnya saling terkait. Rasanya ia pernah dengar suara baritone seperti ini... tapi dimana? Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Iapun menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Matanya terbelalak.

"TUAN KELINCI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan review :**

**MidnightPandaDragon1728 : **FF ini memang hasil dari remake Alice in Wonderland, tapi author juga menambahkan adegan baru. Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**TaoKYU : **Itu Krisnya udah keluar, awalnya rencananya Kris dikeluarin paling akhir, kekeke~. Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**abstyle zitao : **Tao disini tetap namja kok ;) Terima kasih sudah me-review.

P.S : BUAHAHAHA. Selesai juga ff pertama author yang gaje ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca Tao In Wonderland! Dan author mohon maaf karena masih banyak kesalahan didalam cerita entah itu typo(s), alur kecepetan dan lain-lain. Maaf jika ada review yang author telat ngebalesnya... Maaf juga jika ff ini mengecewakan... dan astaga, ini sedikit banget...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

Jangan lupa review! ^^

XOXO,

Lee Hwi Na

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo readers sekalian, author numpang lewat sebentar disini...

Pertama-tama author sangat beterima kasih kepada readers yang membaca Tao In Wonderland dan reviewsnya juga makasih banyak~ ^^

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan bahkan mengecewakan... ._.

Nah. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, sebenarnya di ff ini author berasa sama genre romancenya gaada, malahan sama sekali ga ada.

Dan yah, ff ini juga udah end. Endnya gaje ya? Author bikinnya cepet-cepet sih... #ditendangreaders

Berhubung author harus belajar buat exam nanti... T.T

Author sempat berpikir, gimana kalau diadain sequelnya? '-'

Tentunya sequelnya nanti akan ada genre romancenya~

Jadi, jika banyak reviews yang ingin diadakan sequelnya, author bikin sequelnya.

Jadi semua tergantung pada reviews readers sekalian '-'v

Makanya, banyak-banyak reviews tentang kesan maupun kritik readers sekalian, author menerima dengan senang hati kok._.b

Tapi NO BASH ya-_-

.

.

.

**GAMSAHAMNIDA**


End file.
